


Audiat

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Smutty harem fic. Aphrodite gives Percy his godhood, and he is now the god of sex. What will he do with his powers?





	1. Chapter 1

Percy walked into Olympus, his head held high as gods and goddesses bowed to him. He had saved the world- again- and was finally getting a reward for it.   
"Perceus Jackson," Zeus boomed, "it is an honor to bestow upon you the godhood you deserve. Please, follow Aphrodite to get chambers so that she may give you power while we congregate." He nodded and the Lady Aphrodite stood, strutting down from her thrown. She touched his arm lightly and they reappeared in a white room, filled only by a massive bed.  
"My young hero, I would like to give you the power of sex," she told him. He grinned and spread his arms out wide.   
"Bestow away." She put her hand to his chest and he felt a surge of power and lust. He could feel himself growing taller, leaner, and longer. He looked at the goddess to thank her, but was suddenly held captivated by her beauty.   
She wore a short toga that barely covered her huge ass and drooped low on her cleavage- at least DDs. Her long smooth legs were exposed, as well as a fine line of lace from her panties.  
"I certainly hope to be worthy to experience your power one day." He smiled and took a stride forward, grabbing her ass in his hands.  
"You're about to." He kissed her hard and shoved his tongue into her mouth, exploring the wet and warm caverns.   
He massaged her ass in his hands, squeezing it hard, and she moaned.  
"Mm, daddy," she hissed, almost under her breath. He laughed and sat down on the bed.  
"Why don't you give daddy a little show, hm?" She giggled and slipped the sleeves of her toga off her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. Now that she was exposed, he could see that she was wearing a bright red lacy thong and a bra that was a cupsize too small- it pushed her breasts out so they jiggled over the lacy little thing. He could see the wet patch on her thong too, which was slowly growing wetter.   
She unhooked the bra and let her boobs bounce out, exposing her hardened nipples, and slipped her fingers into the thong, pulling it down slowly- she was dripping wet.  
"Nice and wet for daddy, aren't we?" She moaned and pounced on him, rubbing her leaking pussy all over his jean-clad legs. He snapped and his clothes vanished, leaving his new 14" cock ready to be sucked. "Why don't you suck daddy's cock, baby?" She nodded and went down on him, her tongue rubbing the bottom side of his monster cock. All too soon he pulled her off and lifted her over his dick, grinning.   
"Yes, daddy, please, fuck me!" He kissed her as he slammed her down onto his dick, squeezing and pinching at her nipples. She moaned and bucked, only encouraging him to pound into her wet snatch faster. "YES DADDY YES! MY PUSSY IS YOURS!"   
He roughly pulled out just as she squirted, then slammed into her ass at full force. She screamed and pressed further against him as he thrusted into her mercilessly. He finally came in her tight ass, filling her up to the brim.  
"For this, I grant you another power," she sighed. Whatever woman you touch will become extremely aroused, and all you need to say is 'audiat' for her to follow your every command."   
"Perfect. First rule, everyone calls me Daddy." She nodded and kissed his chest, laying down on it. "Tomorrow, I will get my next slut." She moaned at the thought. He kissed her head and snuggled into the pillows, falling asleep with the thought of another goddess at his beck and call.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy woke up with Aphrodite's mouth on his cock, sucking and licking happily.   
"Mm, that's such a nice way to wake up," he moaned. She ran her tongue over the head and reached up to play with his balls, running her fingers over the space she couldn't fit in her mouth. He moaned and came down her throat, which she swallowed with pleasure.  
"So daddy, who are we gonna pick up today?" she asked. He grinned and pinched her nose lightly.   
"It'll be a surprise, just for you, okay?" She nodded and he snapped his fingers, willing his clothes back on as he appeared in the chambers of Artemis- though he had a feeling he wouldn't be wearing them long.  
"Perseus!" He spun around to see the auburn-haired goddess in tight spandex shorts, showing off her fat jiggly ass, and a low-hanging crop top that pushed her boobs up. Her hands were on her thin waist and when she turned you could see the lace covering her ass cheeks.   
"My lady, I've come to speak with you," he said cordially. He grabbed her arm and guided her into a chair, where he now had a view of her crotch area, which was slowly growing wetter.   
"How may I help you?" she asked. He smirked.  
"Audiat." Her eyes glazed over and she fell to her knees. "You now do what ever I say happily, and call me daddy doing it, alright?" She nodded lazily and he snapped his fingers, making her snap out of the trance. She smirked up at him sexily.  
"So daddy, what do you want me to do first?" He laughed and pulled her up onto her feet.   
"Pull off your clothes so daddy can see that pretty ass." She pulled off her top, exposing her tight-fitting sports bra, and slipped off the spandex, leaving her in a lacy little thong. She then pulled off the thong, which was soiled and wet, and pulled her bra over her head, making her boobs jiggle onto her chest. Her thighs were glistening and her nipples were hard. "Finger yourself for daddy, baby- but only one for now." She moaned and stuck a finger into her dripping pussy, rolling her eyes back. She humped helplessly onto it, trying to gain more friction, and he laughed.   
"Please daddy," she whimpered, "let me have more!" He nodded and she stuck two more fingers into herself, sighing and scissoring her pussy. She moaned again and he felt the hardness that had slowly grown watching her grow harder, precum leaking from the tip. He pulled off his pants and kicked off his boxers, exposing his leaking cock as he threw his shirt away. "Mm daddy I want you in me!" He licked his lips and grabbed her waist hard, slamming into her without warning. She screamed and bucked against him as he pounded roughly into her, digging his fingers into her sides.   
"You like daddy so rough?" he demanded. "You want my cum in that tight little pussy of yours?" She screamed, nodding feverishly, and he spilled into her, making her squirt all over his cock. He pulled out of her and stuck his dick between her boobs, pinching her nipples as he pushed them together. She whimpered and moaned as he jerked himself off between her breasts, cumming just as Thalia walked in.


End file.
